1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in simulated ball movement games, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for realistically simulating the movement of a ball responsive to movement of an input ball imparted by a player in a virtual reality simulated ball movement game environment.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or record, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide a simulated ball movement kiosk-type game system wherein detection of movement by the player of a ball in a support member generates movement of a simulated ball on a screen. However, detection of movement of the ball in the support member in such a game system has been limited to detecting rolling movement of the ball by the player, with other parameters of movement of the simulated ball responsive thereto being preset in the game. The other parameters of movement of the simulated ball, including the speed, direction, and spin of the simulated ball, are not detected in such a game system. Furthermore, such a game system has limited flexibility, in that the parameters of the simulated game are not able to be changed by the player as desired for further enjoyment of the game, or for playing other games in different game environments.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved simulated ball movement games and the like have recognized the need for improved systems and methods for detecting the range of movement of a ball imparted by a player so as to generate realistic simulated ball movement, in a player-definable game environment. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing efficient and effective realistic simulation of ball movement, directly responsive to control of an input ball by the player, in a virtual reality environment, adapted to be defined by the user.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved system and method for generating realistic simulated ball movement in a game, by direct control by the player of an input ball, and enables the player to define the parameters of the game environment.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides a new and improved system for simulating a ball movement game, adapted to enable movement of a simulated ball responsive to movement of an input ball imparted by a player. The system includes an input ball, adapted to enable movement to be imparted thereto by a player. It further includes elements for supporting the input ball so as to enable the player to impart movement to the input ball. It also includes elements for generating the parameters of movement of the simulated ball, responsive to detecting the parameters of movement of the input ball imparted by the player. The system still further includes elements for generating a simulation of a ball movement game, adapted to simulate a ball and movement of the simulated ball, responsive to the parameters of movement of the input ball detected by the parameters generating means.
More particularly, the present invention includes an input track ball device, wherein the input ball is suspended on an air bearing, to enable free movement of the input ball therein. The air bearing track ball comprises an improved user input device which enables realistic simulated movement of a ball in a game such as a bowling game.
The system, in accordance with the present invention, also includes optical encoders for detecting movement of the input ball in a plurality of planes. This enables the system to detect the range of movement of the input ball imparted by the player for realistically generating movement of the simulated ball in the game responsive thereto.
The system also includes a processor and a program for processing in the processor which are adapted to provide a realistic simulated virtual reality game graphical representation wherein the dynamics and environment of the game may be varied by the player. This provides flexibility in enabling the player to change the parameters of the game as desired for enhanced player enjoyment, and enables the player to play other games and to play in a variety of different game environments.
Therefore, one advantage of the present invention is that it includes a track input ball suspended on an air bearing, to enable free movement thereof for generating realistic movement of a simulated ball in the game simulation.
Another advantage is that the present invention includes optical decoders for detecting input ball movement in a plurality planes, for generating the realistic simulated ball movement in a plurality of dimensions.
A further advantage is that it includes a processor and a program adapted to be processed in the processor for generating a graphical representation of a simulated virtual reality game environment, in which the player may change the game dynamics and environment, and may also change the game parameters. This enables the player to play other games, and to play a game in different game environments.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of illustrative embodiments.